


you and i shouldn't feel like a crime

by AspenRoman



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Bumbleby - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Sad Ending, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: Weiss knows Yang loves her but at times like this, she questions it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	you and i shouldn't feel like a crime

**Author's Note:**

> i missed being an active writer in the rwby fandom bc i deleted all my fics and started again, so have this angst one shot

They've been dating ever since they reunited as a team and Weiss thought everything would be fine with her and Yang and Blake, but clearly it wasn't. It starts off small but Weiss notices it all the same. She's been taught how to analyze and read people since she was a child, and her girlfriend has never been good at keeping secrets. At first, Yang would rise even earlier than before and leave their tent to "train". Weiss didn't think anything of it at first, until one day she trails Yang outside out of pure curiosity. To her surprise, Blake is waiting for Yang and the two fall into easy banter and laughs. Yang was the girl left behind, but Weiss knows she'll always have a soft spot for her partner. It hurts though and makes Weiss's chest constrict in a way she hates. Yang begins to pull away from her more and more, although it seems unconsciously, to spend time with her partner.

And Weiss, the one girl who came back immediately, who had tried to love Yang with every ounce of her shattered, cold heart, knows it's the beginning of the end. But, she's a coward and doesn't say anything. _She_ is not the one flirting with another girl and _she_ is not the girl sneaking out to talk to said ex. Weiss isn't perfect and as time passes she begins to get snappier and ruder to her girlfriend. They're dating still, but it's only really a title now. Weiss cannot remember the last time Yang kissed her or the last time they laid together or even held hands. It's always _Blake this_ and _Blake that_ and Weiss just wants the blonde to tell her the truth. Her heart hurts, but she is still hopelessly in love with a girl who could never fully love her back. 

It's an ugly feeling, jealousy, and Weiss is smart enough to know what it is, but she can't help but feel it. Presently, as she stares at her Yang fight alongside Blake, Weiss feels her chest tighten. And really, it's not logical at her to feel like this, but she knows that Yang and Blake had gotten on like kerosene and a match, while sometimes the brute could get on her nerves. Weiss isn't Blake, she isn't as tall or as endowed or _anything_ that Blake is. Even after their breakup, Yang and Blake always gravitated toward each other and for Dust's sake it was _her girlfriend._ The swelling jealousy in her chest turns into red hot anger that she takes out on the Beowulf in front of her. She's not even angry at Blake, she's angry at herself and angry that she didn't see this coming. Weiss was better than that, to fall for someone who had never been hers.

"Blakey, check this out!" Yang calls and starts to show off as she flies around the Beowulfs with Ember Celica. After defeating her enemy, Weiss watches from across the clearing as Yang shows off and Blake laughs at her antics. The Faunus has her eyes closed in laughter and so Weiss is the only one that sees the pair of yellow glowing eyes in the forest behind her. Her heart stops in her chest as she summons a glyph beneath her feet and launches herself forward toward the danger without a second thought. 

"Yang, watch out!" Blake screams as the blonde turns to see a pair of giant paws about to pounce. Weiss watches as Blake moves to jump toward the monster, but she's too slow. Yang yells and closes her eyes as she braces herself for the impact that never comes.

Because Weiss was the one who caught the blow.

The claws rip through her battle uniform with ease and the force of the sharp claws sends Weiss tumbling into the hard dirt below. Her eyes flutter close on impact and she feels the hot blood drip down her back. The air feels too cold on her back and she can't move, but she doesn't know how bad the damage is. Her aura hadn't been fully activated, after all she acted more in instinct than anything else, and she groans as her head spins. Behind her, Weiss hears a roar from Yang before another thud hits the ground and three pairs of hands grab at her.

"C'mon Weissy, you have to stay awake," Yang pleads with her, "we're going to be back to camp before you know it. You have to stay awake."

The words go in one ear and out the other as Weiss succumbs to the pain and passes out on the forest floor.

* * *

When Weiss wakes up, she hears soft voices outside of her tent. She's laid on her stomach and doesn't bother to flip over as she stretches a little. Dull pain rushes through her body and Weiss knows there's going to be scars left over. From the immaculate singer to now this, this beaten up and scarred huntress? Her father would be so ashamed. Weiss grits her teeth to not dwell on it and focuses her attention on the conversation, which only fills her with a different type of pain.

"She almost died Blake," Yang whispers, "I can't do it now. You know how much of a dick move that would be?"

"But what if she died without knowing? You know how much that would weigh on us? We have to tell her," Blake argues.

"I just feel bad," Yang admits, "I feel really bad."

A wave of numbness washes over the ex-heiress as she thinks about their words. Weiss's mind wanders and she wonders if the cheating had been everything but physical, or if it had been physical too. She wonders if Yang had crawled into their bed with the taste of Blake on her lips and pretended everything was normal. She wonders when it all began, and she began to lose her golden girl. Weiss knows she's never been anything but icy and cold, but she thought maybe she had found her own personal flame. Instead, it seems she flew too close to the sun and was beginning to plummet toward the ocean. 

"Go Yang, she at least deserves to hear it from you," Blake says and Weiss hears the soft patter of feet.

Moments later, Weiss hears the flap of the tent and pushes herself into a push-up position with a groan of pain. Instantly, Yang is at her side all wide-eyed and concerned, but Weiss brushes her off. She refuses to appear weak when she knows what's going to happen. Slowly, Weiss manages to sit up straight and puts her palms on her knees as Yang smiles warily at her.

"You feeling okay, babe?" Yang says and reaches out for her.

"I'm fine," Weiss turns before Yang can touch her, and the blonde's hand falls limply at her side.

Yang bites her lip and looks down, "...I need to tell you something-"

"Did you always know you were going to leave?" Weiss cuts her off and Yang's head snaps up, her look of a scared animal.

"W-What?" Yang says.

"You heard me. Did you always know you were going to leave?" Weiss repeats with an iron glare.

"I, what, I just," Yang stumbles for words and Weiss barrels on.

"Do you think me a fool, Xiao Long?" Weiss snaps, "You think I didn't figure out why you started getting up early to go "train" or why you came back late all the time? How many times did you kiss her Yang, how many times did you tell me you loved me after hooking up with Blake?" 

"Weiss, listen to me," Yang swallows, "we never did anything more then hug. I wouldn't cheat on you, no matter what."

Weiss digs her fingernails into her knees, "You did though, you were the one who dragged this on. I was waiting for you to own up to your actions, but it took me almost dying for you to finally confess."

"You could've left if you weren't happy!" Yang shouts defensively, "You never kissed me, you barely looked at me, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I loved you! I loved you more than I ever thought possible. We could've had it all. And how was I supposed to react, huh Yang? You would've just denied it, you never would have owned up to it. You were never mine, you were always hers."

"I'm sorry okay," Yang's crimson eyes are full of tears, "I didn't think it was going that far. I missed her, okay? I thought it was just friendship again. But then my heart started acting the way it did around you, and I didn't know what to do. I love you, but I also love her."

Weiss looks away from her girlfriend's face, knowing she would only cry if she saw Yang crying. She clenches her jaw and closes her eyes and doesn't respond. Weiss hears Yang hiccup and sniffle, but still doesn't open her eyes.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I love you, you have to know that right? Please say something. Anything. Just talk to me," Yang kneels in front of her, "we can fix this. I think we could do it if we tried-"

"No, we can't Yang. Because even if we somehow moved on from today, you would never be mine. You and I shouldn't feel like a crime," Weiss stares down at her white-knuckled grip on her knees, "what an idiot I was, to fall in love with the sun when she was always chasing the moon."

"Weiss," Yang whispers and reaches out to her, "I'm sorry."

Weiss allows herself the luxury of squeezing Yang's warm hand one more time before she pulls away. Without any other words, Weiss turns away from the brawler and Yang stands up. They're both silent for another moment, Yang just staring at her, before the taller girl leaves. And only then does Weiss allow herself to softly cry into her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hot take: yang is literally ty lee (minus temper yknow), weiss is azula, and blake is mai


End file.
